


expectations

by nagase (machogwapito)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Anal Gaping, Barebacking, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya's used to not getting anything special for his birthday. Matsuoka and Nagase decide to get him something super good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write this fic back in January as a double birthday thing for Gussan and Mabo and only got to it now? Also it wasn't supposed to hit 5k words but here we are.
> 
> Set in an AU where Gussan isn't married, okay. LEAVE ME ALONE.
> 
> Also I didn't edit this or re-read it or have it beta'd because it's already past midnight here and I haven't showered and also I don't wanna read through this a second time, so... I'm sorry for any mistakes!

Tatsuya doesn't expect much from his bandmates for his birthday--at least, he doesn't expect much from anyone besides Joshima. And Matsuoka, sometimes, if the man isn't too overwhelmed with his work schedule. Taichi and Nagase are absolutely hopeless (Nagase more out of genuine uncertainty and Taichi because he's _Taichi_ ), but it's not like he expects to be spoiled. TOKIO isn't big on gift-giving, really. It's just the way they are.

Given that, this year looked to be more of the same, at first.

Joshima gave him a watch this year, anyway, which is more than enough. There'd been the shyest little smile on his lips as he handed Tatsuya the delicately wrapped present, and Tatsuya had taken it with a grin and a 'Thank you, Shige'.

Taichi, meanwhile, gave him a battery-operated toy robot dog, for reasons Tatsuya has yet to discern. He didn't even give it in person--just dropped by the studio while Tatsuya was filming ZIP! and disappeared right after he left the present in someone else's care.

Matsuoka, apparently, got him 'something good'. The message arrived a little after Tatsuya's lunch break, in fact, in the middle of him moving from the restaurant he'd been at to a gathering with some of his friends. He didn't take that message to heart, really; Matsuoka had a habit of overhyping people about things he did even when it wasn't really much to awe over.

However, Nagase's mail came into Tatsuya's inbox only a couple minutes after Matsuoka's did. More than that, it effectively piqued Tatsuya's interest with its contents reading: 'Matsuoka-kun and I got you one gift together, so I hope you like it'.

Needless to say, Tatsuya thought about that until he arrived at his destination. Then he put a smile on his face and hoped none of his companions would notice there was something on his mind. Eventually that something disappeared entirely as he let himself forget about it.

That was a mistake.

* * *

"What-- _what_?"

It's a little past eleven in the evening, Tatsuya is ready to go to sleep, and Nagase Tomoya is sitting in his living room.

"Oh!" Nagase's eyes brighten, and he offers Tatsuya a grin. He's happy, as usual. Carefree, as usual. Acting like he owns the place, as usual. "I thought you'd never get home, Yamaguchi-kun."

Naked, as usual. Tatsuya can't stop himself from sighing, though he does allow himself a small smile as he ruffles his fingers through his hair.

"Don't you think you're a little too old for that?" he teases, and Nagase blinks, head tipping to the side.

"Too old for what?"

"That. The naked birthday greeting."

"Oh." Nagase looks down at himself. "No, see, I'm not here to greet you or anything. I mean, no, I'm here to greet you, but that's not all. Actually, I'm here to--"

"--happy birthday, Ani."

From the bathroom door, Matsuoka comes out. Tatsuya's head turns swiftly, immediately, but Matsuoka is as fully dressed as he normally is. The only thing that's out of the picture is what grabs Tatsuya's attention the most, and that's the bottle of massage oil in his fingers.

Nagase beams. "Yeah!" he pipes up. "Happy birthday, Yamaguchi-kun. I probably should've said that first, huh, Mabo?"

"It's okay," Matsuoka says, waving a hand (the one that isn't holding the oil, Tatsuya's mind seems to offer). "I'm sure he understands well enough."

Tatsuya swallows. "No," he finally offers around the silence that's formed in his mouth. "I, uh. I don't think..."

"C'mon, Ani," Matsuoka teases, and the laughter in his tone is one Tatsuya's used to having, himself. Typically it's Matsuoka who's dumbfounded. Typically it's Tatsuya who jerks him around when the camera's rolling to piss him off, but--

\--they're not exactly on TV this time, he realises.

Matsuoka comes up to his side, lightly patting him on the shoulder before his hand curls around it in a squeeze. "I'm giving you Nagase."

Without any forewarning, the undersides of Tatsuya's jaw feel distinctly like they're going to burn.

"Ah." Nagase grins wide, shifting slightly from his position on the sofa. "Yamaguchi-kun's interested, Matsuoka-kun."

"I'm--"

Seeing Nagase stand has his throat going dry. It's not that he's never seen the younger man naked before; on the contrary, really, Nagase's been naked so many times this whole thing shouldn't make as much of a difference as it does. But he watches as Nagase makes the walk from the sofa to where he is, watches as Nagase in all his height comes to stand in front of him, and concludes that it's different when Nagase's got this purpose in his eyes that doesn't involve innocent laughs and jokes about how universal nakedness should lead to world peace.

He's distinctly aware of the fact that Matsuoka's hands are sliding his jacket off his shoulders, but when Nagase loses all his height in the way he falls to his knees, Matsuoka's presence doesn't seem to matter.

"Hey, Yamaguchi-kun," Nagase starts, working on the buckle of Tatsuya's belt while Matsuoka untucks the tails of his shirt, "it's okay, you know. To like me."

Dryly, Tatsuya replies, "I just don't think my brain's keeping up with all of this."

"Matsuoka-kun says I'm good," Nagase croons, almost completely ignoring the fact that Tatsuya had spoken at all. "I can take all of _him_ in, so you don't have to worry 'bout a thing."

Nagase's working on his pants, and Tatsuya's eyes widen when he sees how his cock's outlined in his underwear--when the hell did _that_ happen?

Matsuoka's disappeared to God know where, but it's nothing worth thinking about when Nagase's tongue peeks from between his lips and wets them.

Tatsuya hates Nagase's mouth. He comes to this conclusion when he sees the light sheen of saliva over it.

He hates it even when that same offending pair of lips start to brush along the shape of his dick.

Without anywhere else to put his hands, he finds both sets of fingers curling into Nagase's hair. The grin that Nagase offers him in return kills him, more so when he tugs on the waistband and wastes no time in delivering that same grin along his twitching dick.

Tatsuya's not sure, actually, if the one making the breathy sounds he can hear is him. He's not sure if it's him who's got half-lidded eyes, or if it's him who has Nagase's lips wrapped around him to suck and taste. From the press of his tongue on the underside, Tatsuya knows this can't be Nagase's first time. Imagining Nagase on his knees and Matsuoka doing the same thing strikes a chord in him he wasn't sure he possessed until this very moment, and without warning he jerks his hips forward enough for Nagase's eyes to flick up to look at him.

But it only makes the corners of those same eyes crinkle in something like fondness as Nagase starts to bob his head.

Some voice in the back of Tatsuya's mind tells him that Nagase doesn't intend to make him come in his mouth. That voice is only strengthened when amidst the sound of Nagase's saliva moving over his cock, Matsuoka moves to kneel behind the younger man on the floor.

The oil is still in his _fingers_ , damn it. Tatsuya watches in barely-veiled jealousy as Matsuoka's hand trails down the expanse of Nagase's back, feels himself thrust once into Nagase's mouth when Matsuoka punctuates that movement with his palm smacking Nagase's ass.

The moan Nagase let out reverberates up his dick, and before Tatsuya can help himself, he knows he's already sighed at the travelling vibrations.

"You hear that, Tomoya?" Matsuoka's voice is practically dripping with pride in the same way the oil drips from his slick fingers. The way Nagase nods his head is enough to mimic bobbing, and Tatsuya's feet spread over the floor as Nagase's hot mouth moves over his skin. "Aaaah, and he spread his legs. See? I told you Ani would like you. I _told_ you."

Tatsuya can't tear himself away from the sight of Matsuoka's middle finger breaching Nagase's hole, and he hisses as Nagase swallows around him out of something like reflex.

"Hey, Ani," Matsuoka calls out, all fun and games even as he starts to thrust both his index and middle into Nagase's hole, even as he makes their vocalist shudder and moan, even as he makes Tatsuya grip tighter in Nagase's hair because those moans are driving him _insane_. "You want to fuck him, right?"

"Shut _up_ , Matsuoka."

"Aaaaah?" Tatsuya notices the shift in Matsuoka's forearm, and Nagase cries out in a way that makes Tatsuya's dick throb and start to drip down his throat. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for."

Nagase whimpers, his tongue swirling over his cock, and Tatsuya inhales through gritted teeth.

"Tomoya wants you to fuck him. Don't you, Tomoya?"

The trembling nod Nagase gives in return is enough for Tatsuya's mind to crack along the edges.

"You see? I've been telling him--" Matsuoka pushes another finger into Nagase's body, and with his free hand he reaches around to grip Tatsuya's hip. It's amazing, actually, and as Matsuoka starts to pump his fingers into Nagase's hole, he urges Tatsuya's hips to move in direct counterpoint.

With every push of Tatsuya's length into Nagase's mouth, Matsuoka's fingers thrust in.

The steady rhythm is unbelievable, and the way Nagase starts to grip at Tatsuya's calves and tremble in pleasure is one of the sexiest things he's ever seen.

"--I've been _telling_ him that. He didn't believe me, this stupid idiot. He thought--" Matsuoka gives another slap, and the high-pitched sound Nagase lets out is something Tatsuya can feel all the way in his balls. "--you wouldn't like him."

Tatsuya's jaw tightens right before he pulls Nagase's head away by the hair.

"Let me do that, Matsuoka."

The sentence is punctuated by Nagase's panting breaths, and Tatsuya's free hand shifts to wipe away the drool that starts to ooze down the younger man's mouth.

It takes a bit of staring, but after a good amount of time--and perhaps out of something akin to respect--Matsuoka pulls his fingers away. Tatsuya watches in quiet amazement as Nagase automatically slumps forward at the loss.

"Be a good boy," Matsuoka whispers, and when Nagase makes a weak sound of agreement, Tatsuya realises that praise gets him off.

It doesn't take much effort to get Nagase to stand. Matsuoka is gracious as he moves out of their way, as Tatsuya leads Nagase over to his room and throws a 'come if you want' over his shoulder. He knows Matsuoka's going to follow, knows it in his bones, and when he hears another set of footsteps behind him as they enter the doorway, he jerks his head towards the chair to the side of his bedroom.

"Sit, Matsuoka." Tatsuya's not sure when his voice dropped as much as it did, but he's glad for the way it forces authority into his tone--glad for the fact that it has Matsuoka scrambling to sit obediently the way Tatsuya's always been able to make him do, just never like _this_. "And shut up, will you?"

Nagase exhales, and it almost sounds like a laugh.

"You're coming with me, Nagase."

So Nagase does.

Tatsuya sits at the edge of his mattress, shifts to tug Nagase and his ten million centimetres of height onto his lap, and though his cock rubs against the man's lower back, he pays more attention to the way Nagase's spine arches and bends when he runs his hands up his stomach and chest.

He's all rippling muscle and sighs of pleasure, all twisting torso and spreading legs in his attempt to get Tatsuya to touch him in all the places that matter. An interesting thing, Tatsuya comes to understand, is that Nagase's so willing to _give_. Every touch has Nagase reacting, be it in a subtle way or a small one, and as he brushes his thumbs over those pert nipples, Nagase's breath hitches in his throat and his toes curl towards the soles of his feet.

He understands, then, why Matsuoka would think Nagase a suitable gift. And he understands even moe that that makes it all the more imperative to be kind to his kouhai for being so thoughtful.

"What time is it, Matsuoka?"

"Hm?"

Tatsuya's one hand pinches and tugs at Nagase's nipple, the other wrapping loosely around his cock and making Nagase moan a 'yes' between his lips.

"The time." Tatsuya kisses Nagase's neck, his thumb circling over the tip of the younger man's dick as the other flicks and presses into the hardened nub at his chest. "Mm. Tell me."

"Ten in the morning," Nagase breathes.

Tatsuya flicks the tip of his dick in the mildest punishment, and Nagase whines almost immediately.

There's a significant delay between the end of Nagase's quip and the beginning of Matsuoka's answer, however.

"Almost--it's almost midnight."

Tatsuya gives a hard jerk of his hand over Nagase's dick, and the whine Nagase lets out is able to drown out most of what Matsuoka had said. "What was that?" he teases, and this time he watches--sees with promise in his eyes as Matsuoka's own pants tent from where he sits with his legs spread.

There's another delay, but it's considerably shorter than the previous one. "It's almost midnight," Matsuoka repeats, frowning a little as he shifts in his seat. Tatsuya relishes the fact that he isn't able to find his eyes; _there's_ the flustered Matsuoka he's so used to bringing out.

Tatsuya's hand moves down, slipping over Nagase's balls over to the crack of his ass, and the way Nagase's breath hitches is a good, good sound. "I'm going to put my fingers in, okay?" he says softly, gently, and as he presses his index and middle in, the remnants of oil within Nagase's hole have his digits pushing in without much effort. Nagase's muscles all tighten for a single moment before they relax, and the breathy sigh he lets out is an even better noise than the one earlier.

His motions are slow, careful, even though just having his fingers inside tell him that Nagase's more than willing to have more right there on the spot. He stretches him open, kissing his jaw and his neck, and he smiles when Nagase spreads his legs wider, when Nagase coos out a 'Yamaguchi-kun'.

A glance at Matsuoka has him zeroing in on his clenched fists. More than that, he notices the way his toes are pressed to the floor and how he's been reduced to tiptoeing.

"Say that again, Nagase," Tatsuya says, kissing his pulse just as he starts to slowly, slowly twist his wrist. The reaction is immediate as Nagase's hips jerk up and then down, a shuddery noise passing from his lips right after.

" _Yamaguchi-kun_."

"Mm?"

He pushes a third finger in, and Nagase makes a high-pitched sound. " _Yamaguchi-kun!_ "

Without a word, Tatsuya looks at Matsuoka again.

Then he makes a jerking motion with his head to get the other man moving forward.

As he stretches Nagase's hole open, Matsuoka's doing his best to keep from practically scrambling over--Tatsuya can tell. He withdraws his hand only so he can spread Nagase's legs apart with his own palms, his fingers curling around the backs of his thighs to urge them up towards his chest.

"C'mere, Matsuoka," he insists, and as Matsuoka steps forward as promised, Tatsuya hums.

"Kneel."

"What're you--" Nagase's voice is all shaky, but Tatsuya doesn't pay any attention to it as Matsuoka sinks to his knees the way he'd been told to. He hadn't expected this, clearly. For all of Matsuoka's ability to control Nagase, however, Tatsuya knows it'd never really work on _him_.

Tatsuya squeezes the flesh of Nagase's thighs, making sure his legs are spread nice and wide.

"Finger him."

Nagase and Matsuoka's voices come simultaneously in an 'Eh?'.

"It's almost your birthday, right, Matsuoka?" Tatsuya says, and he watches the play of emotions on Matsuoka's face as it switches from confusion to understanding to the most promising interest. "So I thought we'd share."

Matsuoka's face is going red, but he swallows hard. "That's nice of you, Ani."

"Huh?" Nagase hasn't caught up, clearly, and he looks over his shoulder in an attempt to catch Tatsuya only to get a kiss on his mouth.

Hm. Tatsuya's almost jealous Matsuoka gets to see the sweet blush on Nagase's cheeks almost everyday.

"I'm giving you as a gift to Matsuoka, too."

Nagase opens his mouth to speak, but Matsuoka pushes his fingers into him and makes him hiss, his back arching again. Tatsuya removes his hands from his thighs, trusting Nagase to keep the position as much as he can, and wraps a hand around his dick as the other moves to trace his lips with his thumb.

"Wh-What the hell? How's that supposed to-- _oooh_..." Nagase moans, and Tatsuya's eyes glint as he sees the way Matsuoka's fingers stretch and work Nagase's body open. He can feel Nagase's ass tighten in his cheeks, and then relax when Matsuoka stretches him good enough, and the way Matsuoka watches Nagase's face so intently, so dedicatedly, so clearly invested in Nagase's pleasure...

Tatsuya moves his hand just a bit so he can turn Nagase his way, and he kisses the younger man right then and there. As expected, there's a yelp on Nagase's end--no doubt Matsuoka's pace has increased--and when Tatsuya parts Nagase's lips with his tongue, the resounding moan that reverberates from the younger man's throat tells him that Matsuoka's upped his game, too.

The kiss is messy and slow, and Nagase rocks his hips up and down, riding Matsuoka's fingers as one hand lifts to curl awkwardly in Tatsuya's hair so he can suck on his tongue. The way Nagase kisses him has Tatsuya drinking every ounce of pleasure he offers; he touches their tongues together, rubs them and flicks them and feels the way Nagase moans from the way Matsuoka fucks him, and then he pulls back just so he can check on Matsuoka's progress.

"You want to kiss him too, huh?" Tatsuya chirps, and Matsuoka's brows furrow as he attempts to think of some swift denial.

But by this point, Nagase's already tugging Matsuoka up to kiss him, too.

There's a significant difference in this kiss. There's the way Nagase's head tilts and the way Matsuoka completes the movement, and Tatsuya feels himself getting hot when he sees the peek of Matsuoka's tongue slipping into Nagase's mouth. There's no room for finesse as Matsuoka's fingers start to quicken their pace, as Nagase's body starts to rock and move to meet each thrust, and in the middle of all of this Tatsuya allows himself to reach between Nagase's leg to push his own middle finger in.

The surprise of it has Nagase jerking on his lap, and though Nagase tries to break the kiss with a 'what', it's cut off as Matsuoka grabs his chin and pushes his tongue into his mouth again.

Though Matsuoka's focus is on Nagase, he manages to look at Tatsuya all the same.

Tatsuya grins and mouths a 'thank you', and he forces a second finger in and purposely moves at a different pace from the set of fingers already buried deep into Nagase's heat.

Nagase's squirming now, and he actually chokes when Tatsuya's fingers pull one way and Matsuoka's pull another--when they stretch him until he's gaping, empty and wanting. All the while Tatsuya doesn't hesitate to stuff a third finger into him, feeling the younger man shake and moan all muffled into Matsuoka's mouth as seven digits press into his hole.

Matsuoka breaks the kiss, and the high noise that escapes Nagase after does Tatsuya proud.

Matsuoka blows cool air into Nagase's opening, and Tatsuya feels that in his fingers. He can feel the way Nagase trembles--the way he wants to tighten up but _can't_ \--and it only has Tatsuya clicking his tongue to get Matsuoka to quit it.

"God, you c-can't be... can't be _serious_..." Nagase whimpers, but his voice falls on deaf ears.

Tatsuya points with his lips to the oil, and Matsuoka wastes no time offering him a sheepish grin before he withdraws his fingers just to slick them up once more. He pushes them back in, urging yet another high sound from Nagase's throat, and Tatsuya touches their fingers together just so he can slick himself up just a bit, too.

Again they push at opposite directions, getting Nagase's hole pink and well-used, and Tatsuya holds one hand over Nagase's chest to keep him steady while Matsuoka jerks his cock in slow, teasing movements.

When Nagase rides up away from their fingers, Tatsuya mutters a 'stop'.

"I think he's ready, right, Matsuoka?"

Tatsuya pulls his fingers free, and as Matsuoka gets the hint, he follows soon after. They leave Nagase's hole gaping open, the muscle unable to close up after so thorough a stretching, and Tatsuya teases the edges with his fingers before lifting his brow Matsuoka's way.

Matsuoka doesn't wait before covering his fingers in oil again, and this time his hand reaches out to curl around Tatsuya's dick. He smears it all over while Nagase pants above him, and Tatsuya gives a little thrust of his hips to get Matsuoka to pull away before he lifts Nagase up the way he wants him. Tatsuya's sure to offer Matsuoka the closest to an appreciative smile as he can muster.

"I'm going in right after, though, Ani," Matsuoka argues, already undoing his own trousers.

Nagase squirms in retaliation. "I can't believe you gu--"

But his voice gets all chopped up as Tatsuya's cock presses up into his hole, slow and steady and making Nagase take a particularly long-winded inhalation. He inches his dick up and up into Nagase's body, sliding in easily after all that preparation, and part of him wishes he'd taken Nagase when he was tight earlier.

The sound of Nagase _moaning_ , however, takes all that wishful thinking away. The sound of him all delighted and warm as he goes boneless in Tatsuya's lap makes everything worth it. As he's fully sheathed within him, he takes the back of Nagase's knees in his palms, and then he hauls his legs up all the way, watching as Matsuoka eases in between this new opening.

He crowds up against Nagase with his already-slick cock in his hand, hard and throbbing and his eyes alight with promise, and though Tatsuya sees the want there, he also sees the hesitation. Matsuoka glances Nagase's way, but he doesn't have to say a word as Nagase's arms come up and wrap around his neck to pull him close.

Once more Tatsuya's treated to the sight of his bandmates kissing, and once more he feels his stomach tightening at the way Nagase's tongue comforts Matsuoka's own, or the way their lips slide and touch and suck on one another. Briefly, Tatsuya feels himself kiss along the back of Nagase's neck, and Nagase pulls away with a soft sound and looks over Tatsuya's way.

But whatever might have happened is interrupted as Matsuoka lines his dick up and starts to push in after.

It takes some effort--they have to find the right angle, have to get Nagase's flesh to give, but the moment Tatsuya manoeuvres Nagase just right and Matsuoka angles his hips just so, the other man slides in--more careful, and endlessly more breathless than Tatsuya had been.

Between the three of them there's tightness, and there's heat, and Tatsuya can feel two heartbeats around his own. Every minute movement is felt, Tatsuya shuddering at the way Matsuoka's cock slides against his own as Nagase's insides cling onto them, and when Nagase finally composes himself enough to give Tatsuya an affectionate kiss of his own, he nearly tumbles off the edge from this alone.

He can tell, really, why Matsuoka likes to kiss him. He can tell because Nagase's tongue is warm and delicious, and because the younger man makes the tiniest little noises with the tiniest little movements. All Tatsuya has to do is flick his tongue and Nagase melts even more on his lap, and this only has him all the more wanting to wreck the young man as much as he possibly can.

When the kiss breaks, Tatsuya looks into Nagase's eyes a long moment before glancing Matsuoka's way.

Then Matsuoka gives the smallest, most exploratory thrust, and the pulling out and pushing in and rubbing and _friction_ is enough to have the three of them letting out sounds of their own.

"Good boy," Matsuoka breathes, and Tatsuya echoes the praise into Nagase's shoulder, feeling the way the younger man shakes in reply.

Tatsuya gives a jerking thrust of his own, testing his limits, and as the three of them all jolt from it, a gasp works its way out of Nagase's throat. " _Move_ ," he begs, shivering with anticipation, and when Tatsuya drags his hand down Nagase's chest and down his stomach to his cock, he feels the way it drools all over his belly. "Please, Matsuoka-kun--Yamaguchi-kun-- _please_..."

It's hard to tell a voice like that 'no'.

Matsuoka has the most leeway, so it's Matsuoka who moves most. He pulls out as far as he dared without slipping out entirely before shoving himself back in, filling Nagase up again, rubbing against Tatsuya again, and the three of them find themselves shaking all over again. Matsuoka keeps it up, moving back and forth and back and forth, and he pleasures both Nagase and the other man buried to the hilt inside him--which Tatsuya can't exactly let himself be completely prey to.

He doesn't stop, then, and instead moves in hard, short bursts. He bucks up against Nagase at the same time that Matsuoka thrusts in, using his limited mobility as best he could. His hands grip Nagase's hips as he makes his thrusts deeper, and he pulls Nagase back and forth to rock the younger man onto his cock. The three of them move like this--jerking and shaking, panting harshly, but they strain and push and Tatsuya watches as Matsuoka opens his mouth and whispers filth against Nagase's lips.

"You like it, Tomo?" His words are grunted as he snaps his hips up hard, and the way Nagase moans in approval, the way Nagase nods his head stupidly and begs for more, for faster, for _harder_ , has Tatsuya's head spinning. "You like having two big dicks in you, h-huh?"

"Can he come without touching himself?" Tatsuya himself asks, and he looks over Nagase's shoulder as the young man's cock slaps against his belly and smears pre-come everywhere. Matsuoka takes Nagase's wrists almost tenderly, holding them folded against his own chest as he leans in to give Nagase a kiss, and then he grins at Tatsuya from where he stands.

"Yeah."

And then Matsuoka leans in and kisses Tatsuya, too, right over Nagase's shoulder.

Tatsuya groans, and though Matsuoka lacks the enthusiasm Nagase has, the experience the other man has more than makes up for it. Each motion of Matsuoka's tongue is deliberate and incredible, punctuated by a circle of his hips that Tatsuya finds the right rhythm to match, and as their tongues roll together, Tatsuya growls and bites into Matsuoka's lower lip.

Nagase's panting, full as he is with how deep both men have sunk into his heat, and by the time the shared kiss is broken, Tatsuya realises the way Nagase stares between the both of them one after the other in some quiet disbelief.

"Don't be--" Matsuoka grunts. "--jealous, you idiot."

Nagase sounds like he'd speak if he weren't as close as he is.

Like this Matsuoka's arms move to wrap around Tatsuya, and he buries his face in Nagase's neck while Tatsuya does the same into Nagase's shoulder. They push into his body, ruining him, stretching him--and Tatsuya knows he won't be able to take much more of this before he passes out completely.

The choked-off gasp Nagase makes is a good sign, and the way the young man suddenly squeezes and milks around them tells Tatsuya that Nagase's come just the way he'd intended him to. Tatsuya's own orgasm rips through him almost immediately after, and he tenses as his release spills out between his and Matsuoka's dicks from within that tight heat. It proves to be too much for anyone--the slick feel, the delight at how fucking _tight_ Nagase is--and when Matsuoka comes, the sound that leaves his mouth is inhuman.

Their come drips down between Nagase's cheeks and down onto Tatsuya's thighs, and Nagase makes a weak noise before the three of them slump onto the mattress.

They're boneless and lax, their lungs heaving as they fill with air and then expel it again, and Matsuoka eases to the side as he pulls out first. It's more than enough for Tatsuya's cock to slip loose, and when Tatsuya shivers and urges Nagase's leg up to investigate, he hears the weak moan of pleasure as Nagase's stretched hole oozes their release.

Tatsuya can't help himself from touching the reddened, soft skin. Nagase squirms in his overstimulation, whining about it.

"Matsuoka won't have to stretch you again for a week," Tatsuya says thoughtfully, and he pushes three fingers in despite the way Nagase yelps and bites hard into his fist after.

Matsuoka's panting, and he urges Tatsuya to let Nagase go--even if all that does is have Nagase rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in embarrassment into the sheets. Come continues to drip out of him, and Tatsuya spreads and scissors his fingers, more than pleased at the lewd sounds they bring to forefront of their consciousness.

"You're not sore, are you?" Matsuoka asks. Tatsuya glances down once more, taking in how open Nagase is, how well-used--

Nagase murmurs a soft 'little bit', husky and light, and in the sound of his voice Tatsuya knows Nagase must feel as warm and satisfied as the men that'd been inside him were.

"We'll kiss it better, then," Tatsuya says definitively, kissing Nagase's shoulder in affection before looking up Matsuoka's way as if asking for approval. "Won't we, Matsuoka?"

Nagase is silent, his muscles going tight in what Tatsuya can only assume to be anticipation.

Matsuoka takes a while to gather himself before letting out a soft breath. "... yeah."

It's with little kisses along Nagase's body that they take his cheek, his jaw, his neck, and then lower--and they spend the rest of their time together making sure nothing is even the slightest bit sore.

* * *

"I hear Matsuoka and Nagase got you a present together," Taichi says a few days later as he suits up for Kakeru. Tatsuya sits a few metres away in his own get-up, getting his hair to cooperate before he ties the cloth around his head. The other three members are just about done and left the dressing room a couple of minutes prior.

Still, Taichi's _question_. The experience is burned in his mind, certainly, but not with the same intensity as it had been immediately after. Fantastic the entire thing might have been, but the way Matsuoka and Nagase touch each other--the way they look at each other--there's definitely nothing that's ever going to get between them. Just as it should be, Tatsuya supposes. He always suspected it, anyway.

"They did," Tatsuya finally answers once he gets the tie over his head tight and proper.

Taichi lets out a 'huh'.

"Well, Nagase tells me it blew his mind," he says, and at that Tatsuya goes frozen before glancing Taichi's way. As expected, the other man isn't looking at him--or at least he isn't up until he gets his necktie right and meets Tatsuya's gaze.

Taichi's grinning, now. "It was _your_ birthday, right? Now what were you doin' blowin' Nagase's mind instead?"

"Well, Matsuoka--"

"If you ask me," Taichi begins, "I think I'd do better than both of 'em combined."

Words escape Tatsuya's mind at that suggestion, more so when Taichi walks over to where he's seated and offers him a grin far more wicked than Matsuoka's or Nagase's could ever be.

A hand curls around his shoulder, Taichi dips his head down, and when their lips touch, Tatsuya wonders if this is what Matsuoka feels when Nagase kisses him.

"Think about it, huh? I mean, the robot dog was kind of a lame gift, wasn't--"

Taichi's cut off as Tatsuya pulls him closer as properly as he possibly can, but the kiss breaks and he gets to his feet.

"Filming," Tatsuya says plainly. "We have filming.

"... but after that, you better come to my car."

He doesn't have to look over his shoulder to know Taichi's lips have curved into a cheeky little grin, and he immediately makes his way out the door and down the hallway.

Tatsuya decides that he ought to learn how to expect the unexpected.

God knows what his birthday'll have for him _next_ year.


End file.
